


The Adventures of Love Muffin and Coffee Shop Guy

by SunriseRose1023



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy pick-up lines, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gen, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Military, Secret Admirer, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: You're in a daily competition with someone you've never met for the last delicious muffin at your local coffee shop. As time passes, your competition grows and sweetens, until your competitor leaves town. Is it impossible to fall in love with someone you've never once laid eyes on?





	The Adventures of Love Muffin and Coffee Shop Guy

You tapped your foot on the floorboard of the car, leaning forward and looking out the passenger-side window. You blew out a breath and tapped the horn at the exact moment the door opened and your best friend stepped out of her house. She held a hand to her hip, one perfectly groomed eyebrow raised. She made her way down the sidewalk and climbed into your car, turning to face you and blinking her big blue eyes.

“Did you just honk at me?”  
“We’ve got to hurry.”  
“Why? We don’t have to be at work for another forty-five minutes.”  
“It’s not work I’m trying to get to. It’s the coffee shop.”

Hope stared at you as you drove just slightly over the speed limit. She glanced out the windshield, then looked back to you.

“What coffee shop?”  
“One I found a few weeks ago. It’s called Widow’s Peak, and it is divine.”  
“Okay, why are we rushing to get there?”

You flipped your blinker on, changing lanes as you talked.

“I need to get the last chocolate cream cheese muffin.”  
“How do you know it’s the last one?”  
“Because it always is. Those things are beyond delicious and they’re always the first to go.”

Hope shook her head.

“I’m so confused.”

You smiled as you flipped the blinker on again, pulling into the parking lot of a small shopping center. You’d barely put the car in park before you jumped out and ran inside. Hope scrambled to follow you, stepping inside right behind you. The girl behind the counter, a pretty girl with reddish hair, dark eyes, dark eyeliner, and rings on almost every finger tsked her tongue when you walked in.

_“Nooo.”_

She smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

“Sorry, honey. He beat you today.”

You stomped your foot, turning back and pointing at Hope.

“This is all your fault.”

Hope held out her hands and the girl behind the counter laughed. You dragged your feet to the pastry cooler, Hope joining you a minute later. You had a pout on your face as you scanned the cooler and Hope let out a breath as she looked to the girl.

“Can you fill me in on what this is all about?”

She smiled.

“Y/N has an ongoing competition with another of our customers.”

Hope raised an eyebrow and you huffed out a breath.

“She won’t even tell me his name. Only that he’s gorgeous and apparently loves chocolate cream cheese muffins and breaking hearts.”

The girl laughed, holding out a hand towards Hope.

“I’m Wanda, by the way. Wanda Maximoff.”  
“Hope van Dyne.”

Wanda walked behind the pastry cooler, setting her chin on the top of it.

“What are you going to settle for today?”

You sighed, then pointed to your selection.

“I guess one of the raspberry scones. And two oatmeal cookies.”  
“Cookies before nine A.M.?”  
“You hush your mouth or I won’t share like I was planning to.”

Hope smiled, and Wanda set the pastries on the counter, along with two steaming cups of coffee. You paid for it all and waved at Wanda, then handed Hope one of the cups of coffee as the two of you walked back to your car. When you’d started the engine, you unwrapped the cookies, taking a bite out of one and handing the other to Hope.

“So tell me more about … this.”

You chewed, taking a sip of your coffee before you spoke.

“So I found this place a few weeks back. Looked interesting, so I went in. Did you taste the coffee yet?”

Hope shook her head, and you motioned for her to try it. She did, and when her eyes widened, you nodded.

“I know, right? So I figured if the coffee was that good, the pastries had to be too, you know? I tried one of the muffins and it was heavenly. Went back the next day and all the muffins were gone. Went the next day and I got the last one. When I went back the next week, the muffins were gone again. I happened to mention to Wanda that the chocolate cream cheese muffins are my favorite, and she said they’re super popular. Mentioned that there was this guy who came in every day and always gets the chocolate cream cheese muffin. I was just joking with her, told her to tell him that he’d have to get up early in the morning to get  _my_  muffin.”

You smiled.

“And I guess he took that as a challenge. So we … kind of fight every day to get the last muffin.”  
“Why don’t you just get up earlier and come get one when they first open?”  
“Because one: they open at five A.M. And two: have you met me? I barely make it to work on time. You think I would waste my precious sleep to get up early for a muffin?”

Hope laughed.

“Good point.”

You shook your head, taking another sip of coffee and putting the car in drive.

* * *

 

The next morning, you walked into the office with a smile on your face. Hope looked up from her desk and leaned back in her chair when she saw you.

“Well, well. Someone looks happy today.”  
“Damn right. I beat him to it.”

You sat at your desk and unwrapped the muffin. You gave a happy sigh and smiled widely, and Hope laughed as she scooted closer to you.

“Let me try a bite.”

You shot her a look that made her laugh and she moved closer to you.

“I want to see if this thing is worth competing for. Come on.”

You rolled your eyes, pinching off a piece of the muffin and handing it to her. She chewed it and you watched as her eyes widened.

“Holy shit.”  
“Right?! Now do you see?”  
“Oh, honey. Can you order like a dozen of these? Because I need that every morning.”  
“You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

You walked into the coffee shop and Wanda smiled.

“Just in time.”

You threw your hands into the air and she laughed as she pulled the last muffin from the pastry case. You set your purse on the counter and Wanda cleared her throat. You met her eyes, tilting your head when you saw the single pink rose in her hand. You raised an eyebrow and she smiled.

“He was in here just a little while ago. Asked me to give this to you when you came to get your muffin.”

Your mouth dropped open, fingers gently taking the rose Wanda handed to you. You brought it to your nose and closed your eyes as you took in the sweet scent. You swallowed, smiling up at her.

“Tell him … thank you. I love it.”

Wanda grinned at you.

“I will.”

* * *

 

“Hey, I got a tray of those muffins for the breakfast meeting tomorrow. Do you think you can pick them up on your way?”

You nodded, and Hope moved to rest a hip on the edge of your desk.

“Anything this morning?”

You smiled.

“Maybe.”

Hope smiled.

“What?”

You took a roll of Sweet Tarts candy from your pocket. Hope frowned when she looked at it, then looked to you. You laughed.

“Wanda said he said that he thinks I must be sweet, the way Wanda describes me, but stealing his muffin makes me a little tart.”

Hope rolled her eyes, but smiled.

“What are you doing in return?”  
“I gave Wanda a little bag of Sour Patch Kids.”

Hope laughed.

“Perfect.”

* * *

 

After a week of little gifts from what you’d come to think of as your secret admirer with Wanda playing the middle man between the two of you, you walked into the coffee shop and yawned. Wanda gave you a smile.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

You rolled your eyes and she laughed.

“He beat you in this morning, but he did leave something for you.”

You leaned over the counter and Wanda pulled out a small plate with half of a chocolate cream cheese muffin on it. You laughed, then smiled as warmth filled your chest. Wanda cleared her throat and you looked up at her. She smiled, then rolled her eyes.

“He wanted me to ask you a question.”

You nodded, and she spoke as she wrapped up the muffin.

“Do you like raisins?”

You furrowed your brows, and Wanda glanced back at you, she nodded in encouragement, and you shrugged your shoulders.

“Sure.”  
“How about a date?”

You stopped, let the words register, then fell out laughing. Tears came to your eyes and Wanda grinned behind the counter, laughing to herself.

“Oh, wow. Oh my god, that’s great.”

You pulled your phone out of your purse when you heard it vibrate, then groaned.

“I’ve got a meeting I’ve got to get to. I’ll get here early tomorrow and tell you something to tell him back, okay?”  
“I’ll be waiting!”

* * *

 

You glanced up from your desk when Hope stood up from hers. She came back a few minutes later and you waved her over. She raised an eyebrow in lieu of saying anything and you leaned back in your chair.

“What’s the cheesiest pick up line you know?”  
“What?”

You smiled, laughing to yourself.

“So when I went to the coffee shop this morning, Wanda was waiting for me. He beat me this morning, but left me half of the muffin.”  
“Aw!”

You rolled your eyes.

“Then, Wanda said he’d asked her to tell me something. Well, to ask me a question.”  
“Which was?”

You looked up at her.

“Do you like raisins?”

Hope made a face.

“Seriously? What kind of question is that? ‘Do you like raisins?’ What the hell?”  
“Just answer the question.”  
“Do I like raisins?”

You nodded, and she lifted her shoulders.

“Sure. They’re okay.”  
“How about a date?”  
“A d—”

Recognition lit up Hope’s features and you laughed as she shook her head.

“Oh, wow. That’s a good one. I’ve never heard that one before.”  
“Right? So I want to tell him one back, but I don’t know what to say.”

Hope tapped a dark burgundy nail against her chin.

“Well, I mean, there’s the classics. ‘Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?’ Although that one won’t really work since you’ve never seen the guy.”

She twisted her lips, then turned her back to you.

“Hey Clint!”

Clint Barton poked his head around his cubicle, standing up and walking over to your desk. Hope nodded to him, speaking slowly and deliberately, so he could read her lips.

“Cheesiest pick up line you know.”

He thought for a second, then smiled, hands moving as he spoke.

“Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?”

You rolled your eyes, but smiled, and Clint took that as permission to continue.

“If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put ‘U’ and ‘I’ together.”

You groaned at that, and Clint laughed. Jane Foster stepped up from her cubicle, leaning against the side of yours.

“I lost my number. Can I have yours?”

You laughed at that, nodding at her. Sam Wilson walked up, glancing at the crowd around your desk.

“What are we pow-wowing about and why wasn’t I invited?”  
“Corniest pick up line you’ve got. Go.”

Sam nodded at Hope, then turned to you.

“Can you hold this for me?”

He held out a hand and you nodded, moving your hand under his. Instead of handing you something, which you were expecting, Sam took hold of your hand. You shook your head.

“That’s your hand. … Oh.”

You laughed as Sam gave your hand a squeeze and Clint clapped his hands together.

“That’s the best one!”

Sam let go of your hand and stepped back.

“Why are we tossing around cheesy pick-up lines?”  
“Because Y/N got hit with one this morning.”

Jane rushed forward.

“From Coffee Shop Guy?!”

You lifted your eyebrows and Jane shrugged. Clint stepped into your line of sight, smiling as he began signing, hands flying. You shook your head, reaching out and taking hold of his wrists. You spoke slowly and deliberately, allowing Clint to read your lips.

“You’ve got to slow down. I can’t read that fast.”

Clint gave a quiet laugh, this time speaking as he signed.

“Hope told us about him.”

You leaned around Clint, and Hope held out her hands.

“What, like it was a secret?”

You rolled your eyes, and Jane clasped her hands together.

“I think it’s sweet. Especially now.”  
“Hey, I thought of another one.”

You glanced over to Sam, who bounced his eyebrows at you. You raised your eyebrows in anticipation, a smile already playing at your lips. He cleared his throat, speaking with a wide smile on his face.

“Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?”

Laughter rang throughout your group of cubicles, and Clint clapped his hands until you all turned to look at him. He signed while he spoke.

“There’s a whole website dedicated to cheesy pick up lines.”

You crawled out of your chair, moving to join the rest of the group gathered around Clint’s computer. Jane let out a laugh.

“You must be a parking ticket, ‘cause you’ve got ‘Fine’ written all over you.”  
“Classic.”

* * *

 

The bell above the door jingled as you stepped into Widow’s Peak, mouth open in a wide yawn.

“I’ve got everything ready for you.”

You furrowed your eyebrows and Wanda’s smile softened as she held out a baggie and a tall to-go cup.

“I’ve got something to tell you.”

You sighed.

“I never really had an admirer, did I? You bought the stuff because you felt sorry for me.”  
“What? No!”

You stopped at the counter and Wanda leaned over it.

“Your guy? He’s in the military. He’s going on a mission, of sorts. He couldn’t tell me much, only that he’d be gone for about a month.”  
“Oh.”

You glanced down at the counter, wondering why you felt sad. You’d never even met the guy, but hearing Wanda say the words struck a place in your heart.

“However …”

You met her eyes again and she smiled.

“He said to be sure and make absolutely certain that you got your muffin every day.”

You blinked, a soft smile coming to your lips.

“Really?”

She nodded.

“So get ready, because I promised to be sure and take care of you while he’s gone.”

You blinked, a lump suddenly in your throat. You went for your purse and Wanda shook her head.

“It’s taken care of.”

You met her eyes, yours widening.

“For a month?”

She nodded, and you pursed your lips, biting the inside of your cheek. You nodded, giving her a smile as you took your coffee and the muffin, lost in your thoughts as you walked back to your car.

* * *

 

You sat at your desk, one foot planted on the ground, slowly moving your chair back and forth. Hope was at her desk across from you when the other people in your office gathered around. Clint tapped a hand on your desk and you turned to face him. He spoke slowly, hands moving to sign the words he said.

“How’s Coffee Shop Guy?”

You sighed as you turned to face Clint. You opened your mouth, but couldn’t find the words. You shrugged your shoulders and shook your head.

“Did something happen?”

You looked to Clint’s right, where Jane was standing. You gave her a smile, then shook your head.

“I went to the coffee shop this morning. Wanda had a muffin there waiting for me, which apparently, he set up.”  
“’Set up?’”

You nodded to Clint.

“Turns out, he’s in the military and he’s leaving for a while. But he … made a deal with Wanda to make sure get a muffin every day while he’s gone. He paid for it and everything.”

Jane’s mouth dropped open and she glanced to Hope, who stood up from her desk.

“What?”

You nodded.

“I don’t … I don’t know what to do with that. I … I’ve never even met the guy and I feel … weird.”  
“Weird how? Is the muffin bad?”

You laughed, looking over to Sam, who was smiling at you.

“No, the muffin’s perfect.”

Sam winked at you, and Clint went to speak, closing his mouth when the phone at your desk rang. You answered it, making a face.

“We’re needed in the conference room.”

Everyone made a face identical to yours, then headed down the hall.

* * *

 

You sat on Hope’s couch, a glass of wine in your hand. She walked in from the kitchen, sitting beside you and picking up her own glass.

“Talk to me.”

You smiled.

“It’s weird.”  
“Yeah, you mentioned that.”

You rolled your eyes, keeping the smile on your face.

“I don’t even know this guy. Never met him before in my life. I mean … that I know of. All we do is go to the same coffee shop. And now I …”

You sighed.

“I’m worried about him.”

Hope sighed, shaking her head as she brought her wine glass to her lips.

“You are falling in love with Coffee Shop Guy.”  
“I am not.”  
“You lie. Did you hear the words you just said?”

You sighed, leaning forward and setting your glass on Hope’s coffee table. You turned to face her, pulling your legs up under you.

“I don’t know him. Every time we’ve ever interacted, it’s been through Wanda. She could be playing him up because he’s her brother and she wants him out of her house. Or he could be in the mob and he’s threatening her to do the stuff.”  
“Okay, you’ve got to stop watching these weird-ass movies on Netflix all the time. Go outside. Get some fresh air. Human interaction.”  
“Shut up.”

Hope laughed before moving to set her glass on the table beside yours, pulling her legs up under her the same way you were.

“This is sweet, Y/N. It’s like … like old times, when people had secret admirers.”  
“What if the military thing is a lie and he’s from the old times? Like what if he’s ninety?”  
“I don’t think Wanda would do that to you.”

You nodded.

“I just …”

You sighed and Hope reached over, taking one of your hands.

“It’s okay. To … like him and worry about him. To conjure up this picture in your mind of what he’s like. I mean, he’s given you flowers and made you laugh and made sure that you’re getting your favorite breakfast every day.”  
“I just don’t want to build him up so much the real thing disappoints me.”  
“I know, honey. But you’ll never know if you don’t take the shot.”

You nodded, and Hope leaned over, kissing your forehead as she stood up.

“Come on. I’m going to bed and if you don’t come get in your spot now, I’ll lock you out so you don’t wake me up.”

You laughed, but stood up because you knew she wasn’t kidding. You fell asleep dreaming of coffee and muffins and roses and for some reason you couldn’t pinpoint, blue, blue eyes.

* * *

 

You were typing on your computer at work the next day when Clint walked by, gently tapping on the edge of your desk. You lifted your head and he signed to you, asking if you knew what was going on. You shook your head and he shrugged his shoulders, signing that everyone was in the conference room. You stood up, following him down the hall. One of the projectors was set up, filling one of the walls of the room with what looked to be a newscast. You sidled up to Scott Lang, who worked across the hall and was constantly flirting with Hope, crossing your arms over your chest, whispering to him.

“Hey, what’s all this about?”

He shrugged.

“I don’t really know. Something about how a group of Special Forces soldiers has gone missing. Doesn’t look good.”

Your breath caught in your throat as you turned back to the projection on the wall. You watched the news ticker across the bottom, covering your mouth with a hand.

* * *

 

You went to Widow’s Peak as soon as you got off work, ignoring Hope’s efforts to get you to talk to her. There were no customers, only Wanda behind the counter, and she came and sat at a table with you, both of you sipping hot chocolate.

“So … he was in that group of soldiers that’s been on the news, wasn’t he?”

Wanda sighed, stirring her hot chocolate, the thin spoon clinking against the rim of the mug.

“I don’t know for certain, because he can’t call when he leaves out, but … I think so. I’m afraid so. Nat’s out of her mind with worry.”  
“Nat?”

Wanda met your eyes and smiled.

“Natasha. She’s my cousin, and this is her coffee shop.”  
“So she’s the one who makes the pastries?”

Wanda grinned.

“Yep.”  
“I need to meet her and marry her.”

Wanda laughed.

“If she wasn’t already married, she’d totally take you up on that.”

You smiled, leaning forward, taking the opportunity to change the subject.

“So I’ve always wondered. Why ‘Widow’s Peak?’ Where did that name come from?”

Wanda took a sip of her hot chocolate, then smiled.

“There are a couple of theories bouncing around out there. One, that the name is literal and means something tragic.”

Wanda shrugged.

“Since I know Bucky very well and he is very much alive, which makes Natasha the opposite of a widow, I say that theory has been debunked.”

You smiled and nodded as she went on.

“Another is that Nat was a spy for the CIA or something, and her code name had something to do with it. I’m thinking it was something like Black Widow, you know?”

You nodded and she shrugged again.

“I’m on the fence about that one. I mean, I  _doubt_  it was true, but …”

You pursed your lips as you slowly nodded, and Wanda spoke up again.

“The third theory is that this place was overrun with black widow spiders and they had to practically level it before the strip mall was built, and the name is an homage to that.”

You went still, slowly moving your eyes from side to side and Wanda laughed.

“Don’t worry. I haven’t seen hide nor hair of a single spider since I started working here.”

You shivered and she laughed, taking another drink from her mug. You shook your head as you looked down at your cup, giving a sigh.

“I’m worried about him, Wanda.”

Wanda gave a soft smile.

“I know, honey.”  
“I’ve never even met the guy, never laid eyes on him, but … I’m terrified he might not come back.”  
“You can’t think like that.”

Wanda reached over, the bracelets on her wrist jingling as she laid her hand on yours. You looked up at her, tears filling your eyes.

“He has to be okay.”

She nodded.

“I know.”

You both turned and looked out the window, but you turned your hand over and gripped Wanda’s tightly.

* * *

 

“So Coffee Shop Guy is rich?”

You rolled your eyes before turning back to look at Sam.

“What makes you say that?”  
“Because it’s been almost six weeks and you’re still muffin-ing every morning.”  
“Shut up, Sam.”

He smiled, moving to lean against your desk.

“You can’t think the worst.”

You sighed.

“They found those soldiers three weeks ago, Sam. Wanda doesn’t say a word when I go in the shop anymore. This morning, my coffee and the muffin were just sitting on the counter, no one around.”

You swallowed, turning back to your computer.

“I just feel stupid.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I wasted all that time acting like a child. Trying to get to a stupid muffin instead of …”

You shrugged your shoulders, shaking your head. Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

“So … what? You should have called this punk out the first time he got the last muffin? You should have sat outside the shop and waited and … what, kicked his ass?”

You blew out a breath.

“I don’t know.”  
“Y/N, you had fun doing it. You’d come up in here like the cat who ate the canary whenever you won. And when you didn’t, you were all sulled up and pouty, but it was cute. It gave you something to look forward to. Something special just for you. You can’t negate all that just because you let your mind work double-time.”

You looked up to Sam, who gave you a smile. He reached down and pressed his thumb at your cheek.

“Cheer up, buttercup.”

You gave a smile and Sam patted your shoulder before he walked away.

* * *

 

You sat in your car outside Widow’s Peak for a good ten minutes before you got up the nerve to go in. It was Saturday, which was good in that you didn’t have to work, but then you weren’t sure if Wanda worked on Saturdays. You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. You turned the car off and climbed out, walking towards the door. A man with his arm in a complicated-looking brace came walking up and you opened the door for him. He flashed you a smile, murmuring his thanks as he stepped into the shop. You followed him, taking off your sunglasses and setting them atop your head. You looked around, heart falling when you saw a man behind the counter.

You thought about turning back and just going home, but you shook your head and walked towards the counter. The man behind it walked into the kitchen just as you did and you sighed before you stepped towards the pastry cooler.

“What’s your favorite thing to get here?”

You glanced over your shoulder, seeing the guy with the arm brace standing beside you. You straightened and shrugged your shoulders.

“I always get the same thing. Caramel macchiato. Although I’m leaning towards something iced today.”

He nodded, glancing up at the chalkboard menu.

“Yeah, I always go for the Americano myself.”  
“Creature of habit?”  
“Quite a bit.”

You smiled as you looked up at him. He was taller than you, with blondish hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He looked like he must work out all the time, aside from the sling that fit around his ridiculously tiny waist and over one shoulder, keeping his elbow bent and his arm near his stomach. You met his eyes and saw the smirk on his face, feeling your cheeks heat up before you smiled.

“I’m Y/N, by the way.”  
“Steve Rogers.”

You nodded, glancing back towards the still-empty counter. Steve stepped closer to it.

“It’s okay. I know the owners.”

He slapped his hand on the counter a few times, until the man from earlier poked his head out from the kitchen. He looked around, face falling when he saw Steve. Steve nodded to him, a smile on his face.

“Quit playing grab-ass with your wife and come take our orders.”

The man shook his head, muttering under his breath as he walked forward.

“You know, Rogers, if there wasn’t a lady present …”  
“You wouldn’t be here. Ha, ha.”

You snorted, clamping a hand over your mouth. Steve and the man behind the counter looked to you and smiled. You shrugged your shoulders and Steve turned back.

“I want an extra large Americano, and my new friend here will have …”

You smiled.

“Medium iced vanilla latte. With caramel drizzle, please.”

The man nodded.

“Any pastries?”

Steve looked down at you and nodded. You smiled, speaking at the same time as Steve did.

“Just don’t get the—”  
“The chocolate cream cheese muffin, please.”

You took in a breath and let it out slowly, turning your head when you heard Steve’s whisper.

“It can’t be.”

You met his eyes and shook your head.

“What?”

Steve stared at you, then licked his lips.

“Are … are you …”

The two of you turned back as the bell over the front door jingled. A smile came over your face when you saw Wanda, but it slipped away when she gasped and covered her mouth with her multi-ringed fingers. You reached out to her.

“Wanda? Are you okay?”  
“You know Wanda?”  
“She’s my friend. We talk in here all the time.”

Steve smiled.

“You’re Wanda’s friend who loves the chocolate cream cheese muffins.”  
“Hang on.”

You looked back at the man behind the counter, who was pointing at you with the pen in his hand, but looking at Steve.

“Is this your little love muffin?”

You barked out a laugh.

“Excuse me?”

The man behind the counter gave a sheepish look while Wanda put a hand to her forehead. You looked to Steve, who was glaring at the man behind the counter. You shook your head and Wanda stepped to you, laying her bejeweled hands on your shoulders.

“Y/N, this is him.”  
“Who him?”

Wanda widened her eyes and smiled. You took in a breath, pointing.

“This is  _him_? My Coffee Shop Guy?”  
“How original.”  
“Shut up, Bucky.”

Wanda and Steve had spoken at the same time, and you glanced from the man behind the counter back to Steve. A soft smile came over your face when you moved closer to him.

“You’re my … rose leaving, cheesy pick up line giver?”

A smile came over his lips.

“And you’re my muffin stealer.”  
“I didn’t steal it!”

He laughed, holding out the hand that wasn’t in the sling. You put your hand in his and stepped closer to him.

“Thank you, for … everything you set up while you were gone.”

Steve nodded, and you looked up, breath catching in your throat at the sight of his blue, blue eyes.

“I’m glad you’re back.”

The words were barely a murmur, but Steve closed his eyes at them. After a moment, he opened them, giving your hand a gentle squeeze.

“So am I.”  
“Good God, man. Kiss her already.”

Steve hung his head and you let out a laugh. He gave your hand a tug and you stepped closer, ignoring the crowd around you as you went on your tiptoes to press your lips to his. The kiss was chaste, but sweet, and when you went back to your flat feet, the look of promise in Steve’s eyes lit a fire in your belly. You licked your lips, seeing a flash in his eyes, and you motioned to one of the tables.

“Would you like to sit and talk?”  
“Without a middleman this time? Think we can do it?”

Wanda rolled her eyes and huffed out a sigh that you heard across the room. You laughed, nodding your head.

“Let’s try it out.”

You started walking towards one of the tables and Steve stopped by the counter, tapping a hand on it, getting Bucky’s attention.

“Can we get coffee?”  
“Is this a date or is it because you’ll end up strangling someone if you don’t get caffeine in your system?”  
“I shouldn’t have asked.”

You laughed from your spot at the table, and Steve shook his head as he came to sit across from you. You leaned over the table, a smile on your face.

“You know, I … I think something’s wrong with my eyes.”

Steve’s brows furrowed and you couldn’t help the smile.

“I can’t seem to take them off of you.”

Steve blinked, a second before he threw his head back, rich laughter filling the shop. He moved the hand not in the sling to rest just to the left of his heart, and he shook his head as he looked back to you.

“Oh, yeah. It was all worth it. Every bit.”

You smiled, leaning back in your chair as Bucky brought over your coffees and the muffin. You and Steve both reached for it at the same time, smiles on each of your faces as you started making your cases as to why you should get the muffin.

Bucky walked back behind the counter, smiling at Natasha as she walked out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. Wanda came skipping over and leaned across the counter as Bucky wrapped an arm around his wife. Natasha nodded towards the table.

“All’s well that ends well?”

Wanda nodded, but Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“Neither one of them know that you keep a stash of those muffins in the kitchen and only set one out in the cooler, do they?”

Wanda pursed her lips, widening her eyes and shrugging her shoulders. Nat mirrored Wanda’s look, then laid a hand on her husband’s chest.

“Desperate times, baby. All’s fair in love and war.”


End file.
